World of Glass
by Angel of Halo
Summary: This takes place during the Silver Millennium. A ball is held and two rivels must face each other....in marrige.
1. Default Chapter

Angel: I wrote another fic!  
  
Sage: Oh lord help us!  
  
Angel: By the goddess! I'm not that bad.  
  
Duo: Hell ya you are.  
  
Angel: I just wish I wrote you in as my kawaii bishi! Not someone else's!  
  
Duo: Don't worry, you already have me with you in like four other fics!  
  
Sage: At least it's not me!  
  
Angel: Naaaaaaaa…. You're a big Meanie!  
  
Sage: Nope not me.  
  
Duo: *sigh* Ja ne minna-san.  
  
Angel: r&r por favor!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Angel: This takes place during the Silver Millennium and there might be a sequel when the guys are like reborn and the girls meet them again. Oh well…. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
She had had a rough life having to rule a whole planet on her own. Her parents had died, so she'd taken up the part as queen when she was five. Now she was eighteen, the time when you had a coming out party with the rest of the ton. The ton, societies elites, had always thought that eighteen was the age for young women to marry.  
  
So her advisors had made her go to the next party that the ton was attending. As a queen, she'd be getting every invitation to every party. But the next one, she didn't at all want to attend. For the next gala was held on Andromata, the home of the one man she despised the most.  
  
No she'd never actually met the King of Andromata, but he was the ultimate pain in the arse! He was always bugging her with letters and messages that she was lacking the ability to run her home, but he'd never met her either. So he had nothing to base his criticism on.  
  
The King was the pain that stuck in her side every week. He sent a new letter to her every Friday. Most times he ranted that women were weak and not meant to rule. That she should marry so she could be protected by a man. The nerve of that man!  
  
She stomped out of her room with two serving men behind her. They both carried two trucks. For of coarse if you're going to a gala you must pack heavy and stay at least a week. Ugh! She was so mad, because staying for a week meant having to put up with Wufei every day.  
  
"My lady Queen?" A woman asked as she made her way down the grand staircase.  
  
"Yes Missa?"  
  
Missa was her most valuable employee, and friend. Missa had been with her since she'd been born. Sighing the elderly lady looked her over.  
  
"You look wonderful my Lady. I just wish you'd put one of those beautiful smiles on. You look so glum."  
  
"I am Missa! I have to spend two weeks with that…. That…. Pig!"  
  
"Kind Wufei was cordial enough to invite you my Lady. You must try to be nice to him."  
  
"I'll try to be nice. But that chauvinist… pig better not insult me!" she sighed.  
  
"Oh lady Hotaru, you'll be fine."  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Is it too much to ask for reviews? 


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 1: First Impressions  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru strutted down the stares with as much dignity as possible. She'd arrived on Andromata that morning. And it was just in time too; the festivities were beginning. People of all sorts, all races, were arriving. Most were gathered in the ballroom or in dining room.  
  
Looking as regal and dignified as possible, Hotaru made her way down the spiral staircase that led to the ballroom. People filled the room with laughter and soft chattering. "It's beautiful." Hotaru commented to herself.  
  
Candles lit the room and gave it an earthly and romantic glow. Five tables lined the walls filled with food and drink. Pillars stood against one wall, opening the room to the twin moons and stars of the night sky. It was a spectacular place.  
  
"Ah, mi'lady." A voice said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "It's a pleasure to see you." Hotaru turned to see Lord Vincent Millay, the Lord of Castleton, one of the moons that orbited Andromata. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I am so glad you could make it."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Millay." She tried to pull her hand away but the slimy man didn't want to let it go. Oh yes, Hotaru disliked this man immensely. He was married to five women and would add her readily to the list; if she let him. Which she wasn't about to do.  
  
"But the pleasures all mine, Queen Hotaru." She felt like puking when he kissed her hand again. Finally she ripped free of his grip and excused herself as politely as possible.  
  
Hurrying away, Hotaru bumped into someone. A pair of cold black eyes stared down at her in disgust. "Watch where you're going." He growled and pushed her away.  
  
"Well I never." Hotaru huffed when he was out of hearing range.  
  
"You hav to exuse dada." A small voice said. A hand was tugging on the hem of her dress. "He can be a meani." Hotaru peered down at a pair of big blue eyes. "I'm Yui. And mi dada ain't happsi today."  
  
"That's okay." The cute little child looked at her with a huge smile. Yui looked about five, with shoulder length black hair, big blue eyes, rosy pink cheeks, and pouty lips. All in all, Hotaru though, Yui was the cutest little child she'd ever seen.  
  
"Thankies." Yui murmured then went skipping off in the direction her daddy had gone.  
  
"Isn't she a darling?" A woman came up to Hotaru. "I'm Sally McBride. King Wufei's advisor. Yui is such a darling child. She's such a sweetie." The woman had golden hair twisted in two braids. She was tall and quite boyish, but with subtle feminine grace.  
  
"I'm Hotaru Monroe."  
  
"Of Saturn?" Sally asked.  
  
"Hai. I mean yes." Hotaru laughed softly. "So that child was King Wufei's?"  
  
"Ah. Yes." Sally chuckled, "It's an amazing feet to see her and then see them. They're so totally different. It's a surprise, but he loves her very much."  
  
Hotaru nodded, "What about her mother?"  
  
"Dead." Sally sighed, "Wufie married out of necessity, though he liked her very much. They were friends, but they weren't in love. She died a day after Yui was born." Hotaru nodded dumbly. "If you'll excuse me?" Sally nodded and walked away to join a conversation with a few other women.  
  
Hotaru watched every one talking and laughing. It was such a cheery atmosphere, yet she felt anything but cheerful. "I wonder why?" She said sarcastically. The thought of Wufei looking down at her with those piercing black eyes, Yui giving her a huge smile, what Sally had told her. She suddenly felt lonely and cold.  
  
Him. She thought fiercely. It was all his fault! Hotaru swore under her breath and went to seek out he evil man who'd already ruined her night.  
  
A maid gave her a lead; he was supposedly in his room. So, not giving a second thought to it, she marched right down the halls and up the stairs to his room. No one was around and that gave her more confidence in the moment of fire she was feeling.  
  
With a sift motion she banged on the door and it swung open before her and he stood there looking down at her. Words ripped from her lips as he watched her. It took two seconds for the man to react.  
  
Hotaru found the words dieing on her lips as he... 


	3. Who the hell are you?

Chapter 2: Who the hell are you?  
  
  
  
Wufei pulled the woman against him and closed his lips over hers. He'd been frustrated after he'd found out his advisor had run off with much of the kingdoms money and then he'd run into a woman in the ball room. And to his luck, the same woman had come and interrupted his meditation and started flaring accusations at him. Well, the only thing for him to do was shut her up..... And kissing her was the best way. At least that's what he told himself.  
  
Hotaru stood stone still, shocked by the passion and fury behind his cold façade. This.... This man was Wufei, this man that was kissing her. Her mind reeled and her eyes closed on their own accord.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled back. Leaving her breathless and dazed. His ebony eyes searched hers for any sign and thing he could fault her with. Yet, he found none. Except the fact that she was perfect. The way she was looking at him, so aroused and innocent. The way her hair fell, tendrils touching her shoulders. Her cheeks, so rosy and hot. Her lips, parted slightly. Just her...  
  
"Who in the hell are you?" He roared, furious with himself for letting the woman get to him.  
  
"........." Hotaru couldn't speak. The words just wouldn't come. She stared up him for a moment longer then caught herself. 'What's wrong with me? This is the man I despise above all else, and I just let him kiss me? Ha!'  
  
When she looked back at him, her face was a mast of ice, though her eyes spoke of fire. "I hate you, you evil man!" She twirled around her skirts twisting with her and she stalked away. But Wufie hadn't had his say yet! He made a quick grab and caught her skirts, his hand pulling her back towards him.  
  
"You shall tell me who you are, now!" (An: Okay, I know he's OOC, but that's how the plot is right now! Sorry!) Wufei glared at her.  
  
Yet Hotaru didn't feel quite nice enough to answer so she unclasp the back of the dress and slid right out of it. The dress fell back into Wufei and his eyes swung to hers. She stood in only her bra and panties, glaring at him with disgust.  
  
With fake graciousness, Hotaru curtsied and said, "If you'll excuse me your grace." And she turned once again and marched down the hall.  
  
Wufei stared after for a moment, then shook himself out of it and started to run after her. "Woman!" She didn't stop. "Woman wait!" she kept on going. His eyes narrowed, "What kind of person are you?" Still nothing.  
  
Wufei increased his speed and soon was caught up with her. In a quick motion he'd grabbed her into his arms and turned back towards his room. Hotaru cried out as she was lifted off the ground and she furiously fought to be put back down. This resulted in a handprint across Wufei's face and his hair being pulled out of its ponytail. For Hotaru, it just meant she was gripped more firmly.  
  
Wufei kicked the door closed behind him and dropped her on his bed, "Now talk woman! What in the world were you doing up here in the first place? Why did you yell at me? And why did you not speak?"  
  
"You are such a jerk!" Hotaru sneered at him.  
  
"What have I ever done to you?" Wufei cried out, "I don't even know who you are!"  
  
"Oh really! Ha! You write to me every week!"  
  
"What? What nonsense is this?"  
  
"It's not nonsense, it's the truth. Every week I get a letter telling me I'm not fit to rule my kingdom, blaming me for every misfortune, yelling at me for no reason at all! So sir, I have every reason to hate you!"  
  
"I have done no such thing!" Wufei sighed, arguing was going to get him nowhere with this girl, but reasoning was. "The only person I do that to is Saturn's annoying queen."  
  
Hotaru's eyes narrowed and she turned her back on him with a huff. Wufei's eyes widened, "There is no way......" He murmured. "You're Hotaru." A smirk slid to his lips, "So this is the onna in person. Hm.... not how I imagined you." He walked closer to the bed "And not how I'd like you looking either."  
  
Her head whipped around as she remembered what she was wearing, where she was, and how this situation must look. "If you'd please fetch me my dress..." Her eyes turned to his, "I'd like to leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because....." He took a step closer and leaned over until they were only a breath away from touching. 


End file.
